Tiffanna
=Physical Description= Tiffanna looks a bit older then her actual age, and wears a small talisman around her neck. The talisman in question looks a bit primitive, compared to the robes she usually wears. She carries a notebook with her at all times. She has dark skin, and her accents marks her as a women of the kingdom of Stormwind. =Personality= Tiffanna is usually very polite. She's quite the bookworm and spends a lot of time in various librries. As a result, she's very knowledgeable, and will share what she knows with anyone who asks. She's very compasionnate, and will help those in need. She's also addicted to magic, though she will never admit it. She's been known to spend a lot of time in Netherstorm, especially near the manaforges. She's been seen using the blood crystals a lot. Tiffanna cares little for titles and apperances. She only accepted the title of archmage because other mages insisted she deserved it, and because it gives her more freedom to continue her research. She already wrote a book, and is currently working on her second one. =History= Every adventure began with a dream, and a child who's always sick as nothing to do but dreaming. This was Tiffanna's childhood in the town of Raven Hill. Her parents always feared for her health, so they decided to place her under the care of a women named Sacharis. Sacharis was considered some sort of witch. She was mistrusted by many, and it was a hard decision for Tiffanna's parents to trust her with their child's health. She did promise that her potions could help Tiffanna improve her health and after a while, it did help. The Keradel family did become distrusted after this event, however, Tiffanna did not care. As good a healer as Sacharis was, the little girl never could play outside with other children for too long, or else the fever returned. Even on the days when she was feeling better, she was called a witch, and children were afraid she would transform them into a toad. Sacharis became Tiffanna's best friend over the years. She was a great storyteller and every night, she would tell the little girl a story. This is how Tiffanna learned about the world. She learned the story of heroes who were travelling the world looking for treasures, glory or vengeance. She learned of the great men and women who lived in the world of Azeroth. Some of these stories were true, some were fiction. What they did was to captivate the child's imagination. Tiffanna swore that one day, she would become a great adventurer. She also learned some very basic magic with her mentor. Her first contact with "real" magic was in what was probably the worst night in Duskwood's history; the night the undead came. They first came in small waves, but soon, Raven Hill had to be abandoned. The Keradel family had to flee to Darkshire. Many people died, only to rise hours later as mindless zombies. Luckily for her, Tiffanna didn't have to see all of it, as she stayed inside with Sacharis the whole time. The old women and the little girl conforted each other during this dreadful night, and the following night, when things just seemed to get worse. Eventually, Stormwind sent help, including a young mage named Gerak. Tiffanna was fascinated. She was caught more than once sneeking at this stranger. She hoped to see real magic. One night, Gerak, who had noticed Tiffanna's interest, showed her a few tricks. Tiffanna was amazed to see how the young mage could conjure fire or ice from thin air. This night, she swore that she wouldn't just be the world's greatest adventurer, she would become the world's greatest mage. Years passed in her new home of Darkshire. Tiffanna's health did get better, not only with Sacharis's potions, but also the new hope that she had to become a mage. Strangely, it did get better as she mastered the basic spells Sacharis had thought her. These were difficult times, and the last yeard of her childhood were spent in fear of an attack from the undead. More reasons for the girl to learn magic. Her parents, however, were terrified. Her parents warned her that mages were demon worshippers, and forbid her to practice any of it. Of course, she didn't tell them Sacharis knew some little magic, and was the one who thought her in the first place! So Tiffanna remained with her parents, always the obedient daughter, and now that her health was getting better, there was farmwork to be done. Until the day Sacharis died. She died of old age in her sleep. Never did Tiffanna feel so sad. Her best friend, her only friend had left this world. The girl's parents tried to do everything for her, but nothing could be done. The girl knew what she had to do, now that nothing kept her in Duskwood. She would leave for the abbey of Northshire, where she learned new recruits were trained. She would get money and find a mage willing to train her. When she told her parents, they forbid it. She left anyways, and didn't talk to them ever since, as they believe her lost to them. This is how Tiffanna Keradel, the little girl from Raven Hill, became a mage. She started to travel, looking for new mysteries and occult secrets. She eventually learned a lot, and became quite adept at using magic. She also started looking for knowledge. She deeply believes that knowledge is the only way she'll get more power. She saw the ultimate goal in the Molten Core. She did attempt to steal the core's secrets with a large group of adventurers. Things, however, didn't go as planned. Tiffanna was almost killed by the elementals, she was barely able to get out of the hellish lair of Ragnaros, only to pass out. The mage was then found by a group of dwarves, who took her to Ironforge, where she rested for many months. When she felt better, Tiffanna went to Darnassus. She spent 3 months there, studying the moonwells. Due to her good reputation, she was allowed to do so, but under the strict condition that she couldn't use her magie anywhere on Teldrassil. She wrote a treatise on the magical properties of the moonwells, and 3 copies are currently in existance. One is in possession of archmage Pyranthiel (in game name is Meriane), another one at the Stormwind mage tower, and the last one at the city archives. More copies are currently being scribed. After her time in Darnassus, Tiffanna decided she should stop using magic. Influenced by the night elves, she vowed to stop using magic and focus on sharing her knowledge with the world. The best place to do that was the Stormwind orphanage. Children are the future, and it would only be fitting that the orphans be given proper education. Tiffanna worked at the orphanage for nearly a year, when her addiction came back to haunt her. she was beginning to feel ill again, and it all went away when she started to practice magic again. She then decided to cross the dark portal, and explore the strange world of Outland. It's on Outland that she met the priestess, Hallia Andor. The two of them quicly became close friends, and very often fight together. They faced many challenges together, and support each others in difficult times. Tiffanna is also working on a second treatise, this one on the effects of the Nether and fel energies on the natural environment of Outland. Some people have suspicions about this, as she did theorise that it would be possible to tap deeper into the Nether while in Outland, in order to cast more powerful spells. Very recently, Tiffanna was offered the title of archmage. Though this wasn't the second time, she accepted, knowing that it would give her more freedom to continue her personnal research. She did, however, insist not to take part in the tower's politics.